


Distant Dancing

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Step in the Right Direction, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurities, Kissing, Post Smoke and Grit, Rebuilding Trust, Relationship Issues, Smoke and Grit world, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Pearl can't quite bring herself to dance with her girlfriend, so she watches from a distance.  That is until someone else they know shows up and shakes things up.Day 2 of Pearlnet Bomb 2019 - Revenge/Music





	Distant Dancing

            Green laser lights cut through the dim lighting, rotating around according to the programmed patterns being fed into the dance club’s setup.  Red, orange, yellow, and blue lasers shot out from various angles, adding to the green.  Each moving to their own programming, creating a result that was chaotic yet beautiful.  Steady lights from the stage where the visiting band was performing helped to illuminate the large crowd of people dancing on the floor; their bodies moving to the rhythm and beat of the music.  Some were dancing in pairs or more, while others were dancing alone.  Those who weren’t dancing had moved to the sides to either enjoy a drink, some company, or to watch those on the floor.  Dimmed ceiling lights were scattered about the table and bar area, giving all of the other patrons a means to see where they were going.

            Ice floating in an amber liquid clinked against cold glass as it was picked up and brought to Pearl’s lips.  A measured sip was taken before the glass was set back down onto the coaster.  Eyes remained focused ahead, never leaving the figure dancing alone on the floor.  Formfitting, purple jeans moved with the long, curved legs.  A white, backless, halter crop top showed off an athletic torso while accentuating the woman’s round chest.  Thick, black curls shaped into an impressive afro bounced about as she danced.  Dark brown skin shimmered in the club’s colorful lighting as the lasers and lights reflected off the sheen of sweat covering every inch of exposed skin.  Gold bracelets and earrings, with make up to match, and the ever-present reflective sunglasses completed the absolutely stunning look.  Pearl took another quick sip of her drink and swallowed hard.

            Her girlfriend, Garnet.

            Pearl breathed out and looked away for a moment.  When they had decided to go out that night and Garnet had come from the bathroom looking like she did, Pearl had several thoughts run through her mind.  One of which was to skip clubbing and to just worship the queen for the rest of the night.  However, no matter how strong that urge was, Pearl had kept her distance and shoved the desire to the side.  Things hadn’t been the same since they had gotten back together.  Scars, a need to rebuild trust, and many other recent events had made it hard for them to be close physically and to cross those boundaries completely.  Upon entering the club Garnet had quickly downed a couple of shots and headed for the dance floor.  Pearl found herself with cold feet and had resigned herself to ordering a drink and watching from the side.  So far it didn’t seem that Garnet had minded as she was enjoying moving to the music without anyone inhibiting her.

            Several other individuals in the club had tried to dance with her, but they all had been promptly turned away or forced away if needed.  Pearl held no worry in that regard, Garnet was skilled in combat and wouldn’t take any crap from anyone.

            “Wow…now that is certainly a sight to behold.”

            Pearl turned to the tall woman who had slid up next to her and had set her drink on the wide, wooden railing that curved around the dance floor.  It only took a second for her to recognize the woman.  The telltale gap between the woman’s upper front teeth along with her honey-blonde curls and mischievous amber eyes made her recognizable anywhere.

            “Sardonyx!” Pearl pulled back.  “Why are you here?”

            “The same reason why everyone else is here.”

            “That’s…” the pale woman rubbed the bridge of her nose, “that’s not what I was asking.”

            “You were wondering why I am in the same club as you and Garnet when there are so many others I could have gone to?”

            Pearl opened her mouth only to close it.

            “Simple,” Sardonyx continued, “Garnet told me at work yesterday what your plans were for the weekend.”

            “Wh-”

            “Now my question for you is why aren’t you dancing with her?” Sardonyx punctuated her sentence with a sip from her colorful drink.

            Light blue eyes fell to her outfit and the insecurities bubbling in her stomach.

            “I’m not dressed appropriately to dance with her,” Pearl muttered out.

            It was a lame excuse but much easier than the real complicated reason why she wasn’t sure if she should dance with Garnet.  They had gone clubbing in the past, long before she had violently broken up with Garnet.  Each of those nights had been steamy interactions on the dance floor followed by passionate nights tangled together.  Pearl wasn’t sure if it was the right step to take or even that Garnet would be receptive.

            “Let’s see,” Sardonyx looked Pearl over.  “Leather jacket, classy and fits you well, stylishly worn jeans…”

            “These are just worn regular jeans, I didn’t buy them like this,” Pearl pushed back.

            “Nice shoes,” Sardonyx continued as if Pearl hadn’t said anything.  “Your t-shirt could use some help or replacement.  Hair, typical, make-up and jewelry nonexistent.  While certainly not to her level,” she pointed to Garnet.  “It’s not the worst I’ve seen try to dance with her.”

            Pearl huffed and turned to watch Garnet again, taking a long sip from her drink.  Sardonyx leaned back against the railing so she was facing away from the dance floor.  A measured sip was taken from the tall colorful drink.

            “You two are together, right?”

            “Yes.”

            “And you both came together right?”

            Teeth were gritted together.  “Yes.”

            “So…why aren’t you with her?”

            “I don’t know if she wants me to.”

            “M-hm…” amber eyes rolled in their sockets.  “Have you even asked?”

            “No.”

            “Well then how are you going to know if you don’t even ask?”

            “It’s complicated okay?!”

            “It’s just a dance, nothing more.”

            Pearl occupied herself with the remains of her drink and refused to respond.  Sardonyx sighed and then faced the dance floor.  For several minutes the two watched Garnet dance.  Out of the corner of her eye Pearl noticed that Sardonyx was beginning to sway with the music.

            “It would be a shame if no one did dance with her,” Sardonyx almost moaned as she bit her lower lip.

            Cheeks heated up, but Pearl refused to move.

            “Well if you aren’t going to, I am.”  Sardonyx pushed away from the railing and headed towards a gap in it so she could enter the dance floor.  “Watch over my drink will ya?”

            Pearl just watched, her grip tightening on the glass.  Sardonyx strode over to Garnet, a sway in her wide hips.  A silent conversation must have been exchanged as Sardonyx was welcomed closer and the two began to dance.  At first there was some distance as they were facing each other, but that soon changed.  Hips moved together, lightly grinding, hands wandered.  It was the first time Pearl had noticed what Garnet’s colleague was wearing.  Black sheer pants with embroidered, red roses all over adorned long legs, a matching red vest with a plunging neckline covered her torso, with jewelry and make up applied to take the outfit to the next level.  Pearl extracted an ice cube from her glass and sucked on it to try and cool down how hot her face felt.  Oh how she wished she could be in Sardonyx’s place right now.

            By now the space between Garnet and Sardonyx had disappeared as they continued to move together.  Bodies pushing against each other, hands traveling up sides or front of legs.  Sardonyx smoothly shifted so they were facing each other, one leg between the other and vice versa.  Light blue eyes couldn’t look away.  Cheeks were brushed against each other.  The ice in Pearl’s mouth was crunched as she watched Sardonyx trail her hands down Garnet’s exposed back and over her round ass, only to squeeze it and pull them closer together.  Panting faces hovered mere centimeters apart.  It was almost too much.  Feet finally pulled themselves from the spot they had been in since Pearl had acquired her drink.  The pale woman swiftly walked onto the dance floor and approached Sardonyx from behind.  With a deep breath she reached out and tapped on the woman’s shoulder.  Both women faced her, Pearl swallowed thickly.

            “May I cut in!?” Pearl shouted over the loud music.

            Sardonyx simply spun out of Garnet’s arms and sashayed away only to blow a kiss and wink a few steps later.  Pearl looked up at Garnet as she took a step forward.  They loosely held each other while gently swaying to the music.

            “I wondered when you were going to join me,” Garnet spoke into Pearl’s ear.

            The hot breath and closeness sent chills down her spine.

            “Really?”

            Garnet chuckled, “I didn’t suggest going to this club just to dance by myself.  I wanted to dance with you.”

            “Oh…!”

            Now Pearl felt like an idiot.  Garnet’s arms tightened their hold, pulling them closer together

            “And don’t think that I didn’t notice that you couldn’t take your eyes off me,” came the husky statement in her ear.

            Hips began to move together.  Garnet spun Pearl around and began to grind against her small butt.  Pearl pushed back against her girlfriend.

            “I couldn’t.  Even when someone else was dancing with you.”

            “That was unexpected…” Garnet trailed off for a moment.  “It’s rare for someone to have such a good rhythm with you right off the bat.  I’ll have to make sure she doesn’t get too many ideas from it.”

            “I’m not opposed to it,” Pearl said after a few moments.  “If she’s a better fit-”

            “I came here to dance with you, Pearl.  I’m sorry I didn’t state that clearly, but I also wanted you to come when you were ready.”

            “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.”

            “It has…”

            Garnet pushed her out for a spin and pulled her back in, pressing their lips together for a moment.

            “Let’s for the moment forget how things are and just enjoy this time together like old times,” Garnet proposed.

            A smile crept onto Pearl’s face.  “I like that idea.”

            Slowly they lost themselves to the music, letting their bodies blend together.  With each kiss that was exchanged they became longer and more heated.  Sparks shot through her body, making her want more.  While she couldn’t see Garnet’s eyes, she could tell by her heavy breathing and flushed face that the sensation was shared.  The feeling of Garnet’s smooth, sweaty skin under her hands while they grinded always made Pearl’s heart race and her body heat up.  It had been so long since they had done this that Pearl had forgotten how amazing it was to dance with Garnet.  She dipped her girlfriend and let her lips brush Garnet’s skin from her sternum all the way up to her throat before pulling her back up.  A chuckle and wide smile were returned.

            They danced for several songs until they both decided it was time to get something to eat and drink.  Sardonyx joined them, her amber eyes glittering with mirth as she ate a few pretzel bites and traded jokes.  Pearl glanced sideways at her girlfriend.  Even if all they did was dance tonight, Pearl was happy with that good step forward.  Garnet felt her stare and leaned over to place a chase kiss on her lips.

            “Are you still up for more dancing?”

            “Yes,” Pearl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A great thanks to Unrequited for being my Beta reader for this!!!
> 
> (and yes, this is in the Smoke and Grit universe ;) maybe not 100% canon)


End file.
